


等待它啼

by margueritetanikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritetanikawa/pseuds/margueritetanikawa





	等待它啼

大蛇丸正在乡间地头跑步的时候，正好跟一只吐着舌头放浪奔跑的柴犬擦身而过。柴犬的红色项圈引起了他的注意，他停下脚步目视狗狗远去的背影。  
那不是住853番地大叔大婶家的小岛酱吗？怎么自己跑出来了？  
“别————”身后由远及近传来一个男声。大蛇丸还没反应过来一个带风的人影刷地从身边闪过。“————跑！”  
小岛酱乐悠悠地在田地的尽头小跑着转了一个圈，又轻快地冲这边跑了过来。好不容易快追上它的人一个飞扑，扑空了，摔进了长势喜人的萝卜地里。  
“抓住它！”那人毫不气馁地边爬起来边冲大蛇丸大喊。  
可惜晚了一步，人的速度比不过狗，大蛇丸想抱住它的时候，它早就从大蛇丸胯下钻过去了。  
“可恶！”那人怒火冲天，打算再次奋起直追。等他快跑到大蛇丸跟前的时候，突然停下，一脸惊喜，“大蛇丸！”  
“自来也？”  
“你没搬家吧！我先把那小畜生抓住之后咱俩再叙旧！”  
“停停停！”大蛇丸一抓拽住撸袖子要跑的自来也，一脸嫌弃，“没有你这么抓狗的。”  
“恩？不这么抓吗？”  
“跟我学。”大蛇丸气定神闲拍拍手大叫，“小岛酱！”  
马上就要跑到公路上的小岛酱听见有人叫自己的名字，回头去看。  
“往这儿看了往这儿看了！”  
“回家了！”喊完，大蛇丸扭头慢悠悠地往相反方向走。自来也不明所以，一边担心地观察着狗的动作一边跟在大蛇丸后头。  
果然没一会儿，小岛酱就屁颠屁颠地掉头，和自来也一起跟在大蛇丸后头。  
“你别骂它啊。”  
“神了！”自来也满脸崇拜地看着大蛇丸，“怎么你叫它就回来？你可真救了我的命！我爸妈要是知道我把小岛酱弄丢了，他们肯定活吃了我！”  
“你追它它以为你在和它玩儿，它肯定跑啊。”  
“够了解的啊，训犬师？”  
“宠物医生。”  
“对对，想起来了，后来你考到北海道大学去了嘛。”  
“你呢？听说你在东京大手公司都当上经理了，怎么这个时间有空回来探亲？”  
“辞职了。”  
“辞职？”  
“对，公司内斗太厉害，再加上经济越来越不景气，干脆辞职回来帮爸妈种地。”  
“真的假的？你从小不就是讨厌农村，一心想到大城市去吗？”  
“现在我全都看清楚了，反正到这岁数我还是单身，只要有一张床睡觉，哪儿都一样。”  
大蛇丸没说话，弯腰摸摸稍微冷静了些的小岛酱的头。  
自来也也不再搭话，他呼吸着乡下的空气，注视着远方的青山。  
两个人一条狗并排向家走去。

这几天自来也帮着父母在地里除草松土，累是累，但比在东京工作时的心累要好太多了。他把小岛酱跑出去的事告诉父母，果然换来了一顿臭骂，被勒令一周以后由他带小岛酱去医院打疫苗。  
一周后，自来也牵着小岛酱走了四十分钟才来到村子上唯一一个宠物医院————油菜花宠物医院。  
推开门，风铃叮当响起，护士小姐姐赶快走到前台，面带微笑说：“您好！”  
“我们来打疫苗。”  
“请您把保险证放在这里以后进里面等候。”  
今天不止自来也一个人，还有另外三四个宠物主人牵着爱宠等着叫名字。  
前台的左手边的屋子放着两个L型的大沙发，自来也就坐在沙发上；靠墙有两个杂志架，上面摆着关于猫猫狗狗的杂志；墙上贴着豆知识的海报和收养启事。沙发的正前方有两间关着门的屋子，一个挂着“检查室1”一个挂着“检查室2”。这是一个不算大的宠物医院。  
前台右手边的墙上贴着员工介绍，最上面写着“院长————大蛇丸”。  
自来也想起来大蛇丸说过他是宠物医生，没想到居然是院长，不愧是从小就低调的人。  
直到打完针结完帐他也没看见大蛇丸出现。  
只是有片刻的犹豫，就被刚才打疫苗的护士红豆看出来了。  
“先生，您还有什么事吗？”  
“哦，没什么，你们院长是我高中同学，我以为今天能看见他。”  
“太不巧了，我们院长正做一台手术呢，可能还有一个小时。”  
“啊没事没事，我就是问问！”自来也摆摆手赶快拉着狗走了。  
回家路上，自来也看着小岛酱左闻闻右嗅嗅，想起大蛇丸在田间那充满自信的转身，就是那个转身，这臭狗才美滋滋地冲过去。

返乡已经基本半年了，自来也大概和熟人们都挨个打了照面，最令他吃惊的是纲手居然留在村医院当医生，要知道当年她的目标可是远赴海外。  
“当时最想离开这里的两个人，一个你一个她，结果折腾来折腾去你们谁都没离开。”大蛇丸一边用手电照小岛酱的耳朵一边心不在焉地说。  
“说到做不到，不是她的风格啊，发生什么了？”纲手是自来也高中三年的追求对象，如今他依旧很惦记她的事。  
大蛇丸瞥他一眼，伸手去取给狗除耳螨的棉棒，上面沾着黄色的药水：  
“听说本来都已经准备好国外学校的申请材料了，结果她男朋友出车祸死了。”  
“出车祸死了？”  
“她弟弟也一起死了。”  
“弟弟也一起死了？”  
“能不能别学我说话。”大蛇丸看着自来也那傻样在口罩后面撇撇嘴。小岛酱耳朵里痒得厉害，拼命想用后腿挠，大蛇丸赶快用胳膊搂住它，“别挠别挠，马上就好。”  
自来也两手叉腰，一阵沉默。  
“耳朵里还有好多……”大蛇丸自言自语。  
“那也就是说……”自来也完全在思考另一件事，“她现在没结婚。”  
大蛇丸小心翼翼地又从狗狗内耳里挖出一大块脏东西，之后又换了一个新的棉棒：  
“这个我就不知道了。”  
“你们现在还不是经常一起去吃饭吗？”  
“我为什么要问她的婚姻状况？我又不喜欢————”大蛇丸咳了一声，“————她。”  
“你们下次什么时候一起去吃饭？叫上我？”  
“叫上你？”大蛇丸停下手里的动作，抬起头看着自来也的眼睛，“不如你自己去医院看病快。”  
“对啊！不愧是学了四年兽医的人※！脑子就是快！”  
“我是六年※……”大蛇丸不满地嘟囔。  
（※在日本只有上了农林水产省指定的6年制大学才有资格考取日本兽医师国家资格，自来也因为不了情情况所以他搞错了）  
大蛇丸嘴上说着让自来也去医院以看病的名义找纲手，但还是借着快到盂兰盆节的由头，帮自来也在居酒屋预约了一场三人饭局。  
饭局当天，自来也换上了从东京带回来的衬衫西裤，为了避免太正式，领带就免了。怕迟到，自来也特意去大蛇丸家里把他拉了出来。尽管大蛇丸一再强调自己还没洗脸。到得太早，自来也死活要在外面等。  
等风情万种的纲手出现的时候，自来也显得格外殷勤。  
大蛇丸站在旁边懒得看，转身去翻摆在门口的菜单。  
落座的时候，大蛇丸示意纲手坐在里面，然后让自来也坐在纲手旁边，自己则坐在自来也对面。  
一开始三个人还聊聊各自最近的状况，后来大蛇丸把话题引到东京上，于是自来也和纲手便聊得很投入。他趁着机会，把酒水单上所有带甜味的酒挨个点了一遍，挨个品尝。  
最后结账之前，自来也去了厕所。  
纲手看着对面有些微醉的大蛇丸，突然露出狡滑的笑容，站起来越过桌子去戳他的脑门。  
“你说你这是何必呢？”  
“他本来就喜欢女人，我就送个顺手人情罢了。”  
“你这才是使坏呢！我又不喜欢他！”  
“不接触一下怎么知道。”大蛇丸坏笑道。  
“你呀。”纲手摇摇头。

一眨眼五年过去了，自来也全部摸清农业的运作方式，他也成功地找到了稳定的经销商，有了成熟的种植技术和销售渠道，家里的经济情况也日益好起来。  
在父母的催促下，快四十岁的他相了几次亲，前几次他都跑到大蛇丸家里或者医院里去吐槽女方，这最后一次，他觉得这个叫静音的姑娘还不错。  
“真的，挺温柔的一个姑娘，在纲手的医院当护士。我原来一直忙工作，觉得结婚很碍事，现在全都稳定了，我也确实挺想结婚了。”  
“唔……”  
不知道大蛇丸听没听去，自来也见他推满注射器，认真地将针头刺入小岛酱的身体里。  
“想结婚不是挺好的吗？多生几个孩子，在乡下没有几个孩子可是很寂寞的。”  
“可不是。”自来也把打完疫苗的小岛酱从台子上抱下来，“对了，你说我？你自己还是单身啊！”  
“你的观察力真强，我都单身快四十年了。”大蛇丸冷哼。  
“放心！等我结束单身生活之后也给你介绍几个！”  
“快出去，后面还有人排队呢。”大蛇丸不耐烦地把他和狗一起轰了出去。  
小岛酱已经快十五岁了，后腿渐渐没有了力气，所以回程路上，它才走了十几分钟就累的躺在地上不动了。  
“你走不动了？”自来也蹲下看着它，“用不用我抱着你？”  
小岛酱有些发白的眼睛叽里咕噜地看着自来也。  
“来吧，你可别乱动啊。”说着，自来也把它抱起来开始往回走。  
一只成年柴犬大概有十三公斤，差不多一袋大米的重量，真的不算很轻。  
自来也气喘着路过田地的时候，他把小岛酱放到地上，准备休息一会儿再继续。  
他突然想起来五年前还很健康的小岛酱趁着他开门取快递的功夫出逃。狗在前面疯跑，人在后面猛追。那画面记忆犹新，他真是感叹狗的衰老速度。  
当时如果不是大蛇丸，说不定一人一狗要跑到天黑。

大蛇丸一转身，小岛酱就跟了上去。

“回家了”……

那声音裹在风里越过农田跨过河流吹向远山。

“唔……”

工作时的大蛇丸总是严肃的，但那声应答，那双眼睛，有种说不出的别样的严肃。

是什么？

自来也注视着远山。

是什么？

这时躺在地上的小岛酱突然站了起来，它抖了抖身体，拽着绳子开始往前走。  
“你这不是会走吗？”

接下来的日子自来也跟静音姑娘每天打电话互相交待一天下来所发生的事，周末见面吃饭约会，也算稳定交往。他计划如果不出意外，再过几个月就可以考虑见家长和结婚的事了。  
这天他陪静音逛街的时候，突然想起来已经有好长时间没看见大蛇丸了。几个朋友里除了大蛇丸，他都带着静音跟他们一起聚过了。  
“不用通知他吗？”听到自来也要带自己去见早有耳闻的大蛇丸，静音不禁觉得突如其来的拜访显得很没礼貌。  
“不是去他家，小岛酱最近走路很奇怪，让大蛇丸给看看，顺便见个面约个时间一起吃饭。”  
“去人家工作的地方聊私事不太好吧？”  
“没事，他不会介意的，又花不了多少时间。”自来也大大咧咧地说。  
第二天，自来也带着小岛酱和静音推开了宠物医院的门。  
“下午好！”这次在前台的是红豆。  
“哦，好久不见！”自来也掏出保险证，“带小岛酱来体检！”  
“您在那边稍等一下。”  
今天医院里没有其他客人。自来也领着静音和狗来到沙发前，刚坐下没两分钟，检查室1的门就被推开。  
“小岛酱。”是一个没从来没见过的青年。  
他们走进检查室，大蛇丸站在台子后面：  
“下午好。”  
“啊，这是静音，我女朋友。”  
“初次见面，我叫静音，请多关照。”  
“初次见面，大蛇丸，请多关照，”他点点头，“以后要照顾那家伙，你辛苦了。”  
静音被大蛇丸的冷笑话逗乐，抿着嘴光笑不说话。  
“别胡说，先办正经事。”自来也假装生气。  
三个人说着话，刚才开门的那个青年把小岛酱抱起来放到台子上，快速把显示出来的体重数写到了记录本上：  
“13.5公斤，变化不大。”  
大蛇丸听到后点点头。  
“最近它走路老摔，好像还看不见似的，走着走着就撞墙上，我让你帮我查查它眼睛或者腿有没有问题。”自来也对大蛇丸说。  
“恩，”大蛇丸转身对那个青年说，“你来看看。”  
“是。”青年熟练地拿出小手电等工具，开始给小岛酱检查。  
自来也看看青年，再看看大蛇丸。大蛇丸正微微歪着头，关注着青年的每一个动作，同时也在一起思考分析小岛酱的身体情况。  
这两个人都带着口罩和眼镜，还都把头发扎了起来，工作服也是一样的，甚至神情都一样。如果不是发色不同，猛地一看，简直是一模一样。  
夫妻相。  
这家伙别着工牌————药师兜 研修中。  
居然是个新手，不靠谱吧。  
自来也再扭头看静音，她正目不转睛地看着在量体温的小岛酱。  
他突然觉得本来就狭小的检查室变得格外拥挤。  
药师兜摘下听诊器，身体稍微转向大蛇丸，看着自来也和静音说：  
“经过检查它没有太大的问题，眼睛有轻微白内障，可能看不清路，但是视力还保留着。后脚趾背面有些磨损，应该是它走路的时候后腿无力，爪子不能完全抬起来，拖着行走导致的，以后散步的时候走慢点儿就行。”  
自来也去看大蛇丸的反应————他点了点头。  
“如果您还担心它有其他的器官病变，可能需要做更具体的检查，结果今天是取不出来的。”药师兜补充说。  
“哦……没关系……还是查查吧……”  
“设备都在那屋————”兜指了指大蛇丸背后的一扇门，那扇门通向手术室和观察室，“我们需要把小岛酱带过去，你们先在外面等着好吧？”  
“哦。”  
自来也从外面关上门前，看到大蛇丸和药师兜说着什么。  
等待的时间有点儿长，自来也时不时看手表，静音坐在旁边一言不发。  
好不容易检查室的门开了，牵着小岛酱出来的又是那个药师兜，好在结帐的时候大蛇丸跟红豆一起出现在前台。  
“最好别让小岛酱一个人在家里呆着，很容易摔倒爬不起来的。”  
“知道了，”自来也把收据收好，“下个周末有时间吗？一起吃饭？”  
“下周有安排了。”  
“那你什么时候有空了联系我，别老整天想着工作。”  
“我尽量吧，”大蛇丸目光转向静音，他笑着说，“再见。”

小岛酱走得不稳以后，都是自来也开车带它来医院。现在小岛酱安静地趴在后排座位上，静音坐在副驾驶座。  
“你那个朋友真有意思。”  
“是吧！”  
“你别看他不怎么笑，说出来的话倒是很让人想发笑。”  
“恩，他是挺有意思的，外冷内热。”  
“他很聪明吧？”  
“是啊，不是谁都能考上北海道大学的兽医学科的。”  
“他今天教那个实习生的时候就能看出来。”  
“看出什么来？”  
“那个实习生给小岛酱检查的时候，别看他站在旁边一句话不说，其实他全都看着呢。放开手让那个实习生大胆地去做，他是个好老师。”  
“是啊，没有实力也肯定做不到这程度。”  
“那个实习生肯定也很聪明。”  
“是吗？哪儿看出来的？”  
“那个实习生有条不紊的，说出的话也是有条有理，他的老师都直点头呢。”  
“是吗，没怎么看出来————”  
两个人有一搭没一搭地说了一路，很快来到了静音住的公寓下面。  
“我要回去了，”静音下了车，“今天能见到你的朋友我很高兴。”  
“谢谢你过来了。”自来也也下了车。  
“你赶快回去吧，路上注意安全。”  
“好。”  
“替我跟你朋友说很高兴认识他。”  
“知道了，”说完，自来也像以往那样把静音抱在怀里，“天凉了，别感冒了。”  
“知道了。”  
目送静音走进公寓，自来也便回到车上。  
扭过头看看在后排的小岛酱：  
“你真的没事儿吗？”  
两个星期以后自来也去医院取结果，他特意赶在快下班的时间去的。  
“身体没有异常，”大蛇丸给自来也解释报告上的那些专业用语，“有些骨质疏松，所以它的腰会弯。我开了一些钙片，你可以回去以后喂给它吃。”  
“不吃怎么办？”  
“拌在饭里就行。”  
“哦……谢谢……”  
大蛇丸打开检查室的门，示意自来也可以出去了。  
“那个……你看已经七点了。”自来也经过他的身旁的时候突然停下来。  
“对，你的表很准时。”  
“一起去吃饭吧。”  
大蛇丸好像被吓了一跳，他的眼睛里流露不解。  
“你看，自从我交了女朋友，咱们就再也没聚在一起好好的聊聊了。我一找你你就说没空，下回再联系吧，每次都没下回。你总不能一直都没空吧？”  
“我确实是没空啊，你也看到了，现在员工就剩下三个人，我还得手把手教兜，我真的是忙得团团转。”大蛇丸无奈地说。  
“今天呢？”自来也朝手术室的方向张望，“那个药师兜不在，你不用守在医院了吧？”  
“我————”  
“院长，已经没客人了，我先换衣服回家了。”红豆突然出现在两个人面前，打了声招呼就消失了。  
自来也直视大蛇丸的眼睛，硬生生把他刚想说出来的借口压了下去。

拉面馆里，两个人并排坐着。  
“难得你没带着你女朋友一起来。”  
“哼，也难得你没跟那个实习生腻在一起。”  
大蛇丸扭过头看着他，露出杀气。自来也哈哈大笑。  
二人点的拉面端上来以后，大蛇丸开动。  
“说正经的，你那个实习生那么聪明————”自来也逼迫自己把事实说出来，“————你不用整天跟在他旁边吧？”  
“我得对新职员负责，”大蛇丸咽下嘴里的拉面说，“万一出了什么事故，不能只让他一个人承担责任吧。”  
“你还真是好老师好上司。”自来也说。  
大蛇丸笑笑没有回答，继续闷头吃面。  
自来也吃了两口便把碗推到一边。这家拉面馆不禁烟，他点上了一根抽起来。  
大蛇丸几次伸左手把总是要掉到碗里的头发重新别在耳后，右手却始终挑着面往嚼啊嚼的嘴里送。自来也一开始看着觉得好玩，又是几次下来，他着急起来，用嘴巴叼住烟，伸出两只手替他从后面抓住头发：  
“瞧你懒得，再把一半头发跟着面条一起吃下去！你是想省剪头发的钱吧！”  
大蛇丸笑出声，接着吃。  
自来也就这样一直抓着他的头发，看他吃面喝汤。就连吃面喝汤的侧脸都是俊秀的，自来也想。  
“哟，自来也。”  
他的后背被人拍了一下，回头一看是卡卡西。  
“大蛇丸医生也在啊，晚上好。”卡卡西点点头。  
“晚上好。”大蛇丸突然反应过来，赶快把自来也的手扫下来。  
吃完饭，两个人一起往回走，竟然一路无言。

远山的山顶积了白雪又化了，天气渐渐暖了，田间新一轮的耕种又要开始了。  
日子还是一成不变，每天给猫动动手术，给狗看看病，偶尔接诊仓鼠或者金鱼这种比较小巧另类的动物。休息之余换上运动装去人烟稀少的地方跑步。可喜的是药师兜出师了，新的助手也招聘到了，自己跑步的速度和距离也突破记录了。

这一天医院来了一个电话。  
“欢迎致电，这里是油菜花宠物医院的大蛇丸。”  
“我是自来也。”  
“好久没联系了，你有什么事吗？”  
“啊，是这样的，昨天晚上小岛酱突然去世了。”

约定的时间门铃响了，大蛇丸想一定是自来也和已经成为了他的妻子的静音来了，便快步走到玄关打开门。  
“晚上好。”标准的自来也的灿烂笑容。  
“晚上好。哎？”往院子里看没别人，只有自来也一个人，大蛇丸有点儿惊诧。  
“找什么呢？”  
“你老婆呢？”  
“什么老婆？”  
“静音啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯？”  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，满脸问号。  
自来也大脑转得飞快，突然明白过来：  
“院长，你还活在上个世纪吗？”  
“上个世纪？”  
“你的爱徒没告诉你吗？”  
“告诉我什么？”  
“静音把我甩了跟你的爱徒在一起了啊。”  
“嗯？”信息转变得太快，大蛇丸懵住了。  
“我能进去吗？外面还是有点儿凉啊。”说着，自来也反客为主进到玄关，换上拖鞋就往屋里走，“打扰了。”  
“她跟兜在一起了？”大蛇丸还沉浸在震惊里，“什么时候的事？”  
“就是去年的事啊。”自来也见桌子上摆着茶杯和茶壶，“能喝杯茶吗？”  
“冰箱旁边有热水壶自己倒吧。”话要是这么说，蛛丝马迹也不是没有。偶尔的傻笑，午饭时突然跑到外面接的电话。药师兜这小子藏得够深的……  
自来也小口喝着滚烫的茶，看着大蛇丸的脸在灯光下从迷茫到顿悟的转变，觉得可爱极了。  
“那我得替药师兜向你道歉了。”  
“道什么歉，我那会儿就是想找个人结婚罢了，也不是喜欢她。”  
“那只能祝你下次成功了。”  
“借你吉言。”自来也说，“哦对了，我找你来不是说这个事儿的。”  
“啊，”大蛇丸突然意识到什么才是正经事，“小岛酱，突然就没了？”  
“啊……很突然，晚上八点多，吃完饭三十分钟以后突然后腿僵直不能动了，不碰它它都叫得很惨，本打算第二天送到你那儿，结果早上四点多它吐了以后就死了。”  
“从晚上八点半到第二天四点多，六个小时，确实太快了。”  
“它能是因为什么死的？”  
“突然不能动又突然死亡，很有可能是脑出血。”  
“狗也有脑出血啊……”  
“对。后来怎么处理的？”  
“卡卡西给我介绍了一个宠物火葬场，定好了周日去领骨灰。”  
“大叔大婶很伤心吧？”  
“我爸还好，我妈哭得不行了。”  
“是啊，养了十五年，已经是家庭成员了。”  
“恩，不能提也不能看见别人家的狗，不然立马就掉眼泪。前天你们医院不是寄来一篮子花吗，我妈看见以后又哭一场。”  
“啊……对不起……”大蛇丸再次道歉。  
“没关系没关系，其实她看见鲜花以后很欣慰，说小岛酱还是小狗的时候就承蒙你的关照，它去世以后还收到你们医院的鲜花，受宠若惊，所以她让我来向你当面道谢，”自来也站起来，表情严肃地对大蛇丸深深行了一个礼，“非常感谢你这么多年来对小岛酱的照顾。”  
“不敢当不敢当，这都是作为医生应该做的。”大蛇丸也赶快站起来回礼。  
“还有，我个人也想向你表示感谢，”自来也掷地有声地说，“你作为一个宠物医生，经常给我提供建议，指导我怎么让小岛酱健康成长。还有你作为朋友，认真倾听我对生活的抱怨，你很有肚量地包容我犯的所有傻事。我真的发自内心地感谢你。”  
“没有没有……”大蛇丸慌张起来，心砰砰跳，这种态度的自来也让他有一种不敢承认的预感————  
“最后，我真心地希望，也恳求你，”自来也突然跪了下来，“恳求你作为我终生的伴侣陪伴在我身边！”  
“这……这……”  
大蛇丸忽然觉得天旋地转，呼吸困难，全身的血液仿佛一瞬间全都喷到了头顶，跪在面前的自来也的身影变得一片模糊。耳边只能听到鼓噪的心跳声还有被放大了音量回荡几百次的“陪伴在我身边”。  
自来也本忐忑不安地等待他的回答，却看见他面红耳赤，眼神迷离，呼吸仓促，一副快要晕过去的样子。  
“你怎么了？”他赶紧站起来扶他坐下。  
“我……你……”大蛇丸瞪大了双眼，双手滚烫还哆嗦得厉害，“你说什么？”  
“我想让你永远陪在我身边！”自来也信誓旦旦地恳求。  
大蛇丸拼命呼吸，直到他感觉自己能重新支配这具身体，理智稍微回归大脑，才颤抖着压低声音说：  
“不可能，你从来只喜欢女人，你怎么能选择我……”  
这下轮到自来也差点晕过去：  
“是真的！实话告诉你，我在意你很久了。从什么时候开始的我不知道，可能是这几年的相处，也可能在那个田间地头上我就把你放心里了……可是我当时不知道，我以为越来越频繁地想起你是因为你作为一个朋友太优秀了……之前我看见你跟那个药师兜那么亲密，我特别不痛快！后来静音告诉我她跟药师兜在一起了，要把我甩了，你知道我多高兴吗？”  
大蛇丸不敢相信地连连往后躲，他的手却被自来也紧紧抓住。  
“我有半年没见到你，就连偶遇都没有，一年半年见不到面的朋友有很多，见不到也没什么。但是唯独你！我看见小岛酱就想起你……晚上睡觉之前想起你……就连种地看见田地的时候我都能想起你来……我以为我疯了……后来我发现这就是思念是喜欢！  
你也喜欢我对不对？我跟你说我有女朋友的时候，你的表情很怪，我后来明白了，你是不高兴，你想和我在一起，因为你喜欢我！纲手告诉我你从高中就开始喜欢我了，你知道我听了以后高兴得都语无伦次了！”  
“这个八婆怎么什么都跟你说！”大蛇丸听到纲手对自来也揭开了自己多年的秘密以后，终于恼羞成怒，恢复了语言功能。  
“小岛酱死了……以后没有了小岛酱我还拿什么借口和你联系？告诉你我的相亲进展？当时我怎么那么白痴……”自来也说到这儿羞愧难当，“我不会再让你旁观我的生活了，我今天必须向你表示我对你的爱！求你原谅我的冒昧！”  
自来也这段深情的表白让大蛇丸再次丧失了语言功能，他选择紧紧拥抱自来也。  
积攒了四十年的情感在这一夜爆发，赤裸纠缠在一起的两个人从今再也不会离开彼此。


End file.
